Currently Untitled
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Usagi is a Ninja in the Naruto world. I need suggestions on the title. SM/Naruto cross. Usagi x?
1. The Green Clad Blond

_**Me: Ok since I have had writer's block for my other stories, I have decided to make a Sailormoon/Naruto Crossover. This is my very first one so please bear with me.**_

**Usagi: Kiba is a stalker in this story. He stalks me. 0.o**

_Kiba: Hello Usa-chan! -heart-_

**Usagi: I think I am going to be sick. -Pukes-**

_**Me: Are you ok Usagi? -turns to Kiba- Get out of here -growls-**_

_Kiba: Gulp! Ok. Bye Usa-chan -leaves-._

**Usagi: Ugh! Uchiha doesn't own Sailormoon or Naruto or anything else that is mentioned. : sneering,etc.:, 'thinking'**

**Chapter 1: The Green clad blonde!**

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" a 12 year old ninja named Usagi exclaimed as she was trying to get ready. She wore a green dress that came to her knees. Underneath that she wore kaki shorts. Green colored sandals were on her feet. Usagi's hair was split in the back into two big separate strands. She wore a green bandana, exactly like May's from Pokemon. Her right leg had a frilly 'leg'band that holded talismans like Jun's from Shaman king.1 Her arms were adorned with bandages and her back had the Kanji word for 'Emerald' in a white circle.

"If I am late, Iruka-Sensei will make me sit by Kiba. He's creepy and a stalker, I just know it. He's been following me since I have been at the academy." Looking at herself in the mirror, Usagi made a mad dash to the door the academy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

While running to the academy, Usagi saw two girls running in the distance. Usagi could barely see who they were. One had pink hair and other had blonde hair.

"Like Sasuke's going to fall for you Ino-pig!"

Usagi knew that annoying voice. Sakura Haruno. The wannabe ninja girl that had a crush on the Uchiha boy. Apparently, she was talking to her foolish rival, Ino Yamanaka, who also had a crush on the Uchiha boy. '_The Uchiha boy_' thought Usagi. '_Thinks he's so cool and better than anyone else. He makes me sick! Someday I'll show him that he is not all that_' '_Opps! I better get going!_'. Running towards them at the speed of light, Usagi caught up with the girls.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura just stared at the newcomer with slanted eyes. '_Does Usagi like Sasuke too?_' Inner Sakura: _**Cha! I'm not letting you get my Sasuke. He's mine!'**_

Ino looked at Usagi too. '_Looks like Usagi overslept. How is she going to find a man with coming late to class everyday?_'

"Usagi, what time is it?" asked Ino while running.

"It's 7:55AM" Panted Usagi.

"Ehhh? WE ONLY HAVE 3 MINUTES?" screamed Sakura.

"That's why I was running" said Usagi.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

With 1 minute left, Usagi,Sakura, and Ino found a seat.

Ino sat by a purple-haired girl named Hinata,while Sakura sat by a annoyed brown-haired kid named Shikamaru Nara. Usagi saw were Kiba was sitting, so she decided to sit way far way from him. Usagi looked around the room with a happy smile on her face.

"Looks like the academy is full again." Said Usagi with a sigh.

"Yeah, It's always like this".

Usagi looked to her left. Blues eyes met with pitch black ones.

"Oh. It's you Uchiha" said Usagi with annoyance. '_Why did I have to sit by him? Well it's better than sitting by Kiba_' thought Usagi.

But unfortunately, Kiba was sitting across from Usagi. Kiba gave Usagi a smile. Usagi turned her head and looked like she was about to gag.

"Heh! Looks like your #1 fan is here Usa" snickered Sasuke with a sneer on his face.

"Just shut it,Uchiha" said Usagi with anger.

Usagi put her head down on her desk. '_When's Iruka-sensei coming?_' A few minutes later, Iruka poofed in. He was yelling at a blonde-haired kid wearing an orange jumpsuit. Usagi lifted her head. '_Naruto,what did you do this time?_'

"Naruto, you have to stop this behavior" said Iruka. "Drawing faces on the Great Hokage wall, despicable" Iruka's face was full of disgust.

"Like I care" said Naruto with annoyance.

"Well because of your pranks," Iruka said "Pranks" very loudly. "Everyone will have to do a transformation Jutsu just for your actions".

Every student groaned.

'_Great, just great! Why did it have to be transformation Jutsu?_' thought Usagi. A few minutes later, it was Usagi's turn. "Here goes nothing!" -poof- Usagi turned into Iruka.

"Good, next: Naruto Uzuamki" said Iruka.

"Alright! Here I go!" yelled Naruto.

"Good Luck, Nnnaruto" said Hinata quietly.

"Transform!" Naruto transformed alright but… Iruka had a nosebleed.

"Ha! That's what I call my Sexy No Jutsu!" laughed Naruto.

"You Idiot!" yelled Iruka.

'_Geez,Naruto_' though Usagi while smacking herself in the face.

The rest of the day was full of Naruto's laughter.

**Chapter 1: The Green Clad blond -end.**

**1:A legband is like an armband but for the leg instead of the arm.**

_**Me:Phew! Ok. How did you guys like this story? Please don't chew me out. Now who do you want to like Usagi? I already have Kiba. But he is a stalker(ha!). So review it please. Ja Ne!**_

_**Edited as of 9/11/09  
**_


	2. A Failed Graduation

_**Me: Well, It's been awhile, but finally it's here! Chapter 2 is finally here. I have been psyched up with reading the other Sailor Moon/Naruto Crossovers that I finally typed this. I am really pleased with this being popular. I have Chapter 4 written out but not chapter 3. Chapter 3 is the fight with Mizuki that's why.**_

**Usagi: Hihi! it's me again! Uchiha finally gathered up her courage to give you this chapter.**

_Naruto: What's so hard with typing stuff up Uchiha?_

_**Me: ... -glares-**_

_Naruto: Whoa! Never Mind._

_**Me: Anyways,...**_

**Sasuke: Uchiha does not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. She does own the Paper Jutsu though.**

_**Me: Ack! That was suppose to be a secret Sasuke!**_

**Sasuke: -smirks- Heh! So?**

_**Me: Never Mind. Well here is Chapter 2.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**A Failed Graduation**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The next day was the day for the graduation test. it involved cloning. When Usagi heard about it, she was relieved, but on the other hand, Naruto looked worried.

"Why does it have to be cloning jutsu?" asked Naruto. His eyes shown black circles, like he was training all night long.

"I sure you will pass, Naruto" said Usagi cheerfully trying to cheer Naruto up.

"But its shadow clone jutsu! My worst Jutsu!" whined Naruto while waving his arms up and down.

"Quite being a baby Naruto" said Usagi who was tired of listening to Naruto whine.

"But 'Sagi-chan!" Naruto suddenly clung to Usagi's leg.

"Augh! let go Naruto! said Usagi as she tried to push Naruto off. "Lets get going"

Usagi finally got Naruto off her leg and walked away. Naruto followed close behind.

**-------------------------------**

**At the Academy**

**-------------------------------**

"Ok! next!" said Iruka. So far, everyone passed. But that luck would change, because it was Naruto's turn.

"Ok! Here I go!" said Naruto. Naruto thought he had made a good clone but as he looked over, he saw the truth. The clone looked like it was knocked out and it was lying on the floor. Naruto was shocked. '_Oh! Man! and to think I practiced all night long._'

"Oh no! Naruto!" said Usagi.

Iruka on the other hand just looked at Naruto and said very calmly, "Sorry Naruto, You can't pass"

Naruto just looked at Iruka and said, "I understand Iruka-Sensei"

Usagi on the other hand was livid. "What? That's it? Come on Iruka-Sensei! Let Naruto pass!"

"I'm sorry but only students that successfully manage to make a clone may pass. Now if you are finished, I would like to finish the tests."

"Now, Now, Iruka. Can't you let Naruto pass? I am not good at shadow clones either"

"No is No, Mizuki" said Iruka. Mizuki was a Jonin that had pale blond hair. Little did everyone know, he wanted to rule the leaf village.

"Come on Naruto. let's get out of here. said Usagi as she exited with Naruto tagging behind.

As Naruto and Usagi left, Mizuki was smirking while planning something in his head. '_I can kill two birds with one stone. Ke ke ke!_'

"Mizuki! We need your help over here."

"Allright! I am coming! Jeesh!

**-------------------------------------------**

**On the way to Usagi's house**

**-------------------------------------------**

"I don't understand why I failed" said Naruto with his head hung low.

"And I fell guilty because I passed" said Usagi. '_There is got to be a way that Naruto can pass._' Usagi was so deep in thought that she didn't look where she was walking -wham!- Usagi bumped into a person. Usagi and the person collided so much, that she was knocked down on the ground.

"Ouch!" said Usagi while rubbing her head.

"Hello to you too, Tsukino-san"

As Usagi looked up, she was looking at the face of Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh! Neji-san! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. You see, I have a lot on my mind...Hey, where did Naruto go? He was right behind me."

Usagi stood up and noticed a building. It was the infamous Ramen shop that Naruto usually goes to.

"Figures" said Usagi under her breath.

"Well as long as we are here, do you want to eat some ramen ourselves? asked Neji.

Usagi was hungry so she said, "Ok. I guess"

As Neji grabbed Usagi by the hand, a smirk played across his face.

**-----------------------------------**

**Inside the Ramen Shop**

**-----------------------------------**

Usagi and Neji found Naruto eating his eighth bowl of Ramen. They both got a extra chair to sit by Naruto. Usagi was sitting in the middle while Neji was on the right side while Naruto was still eating on the left side.

"What do ya brats want?" asked a white-haired man that had veins all over his face.

"Milady wants shrimp-flavored and for myself I would like a chili-flavored."

Usagi was a little ticked off that Neji ordered for her but she let it slide.

After 3 minutes, their ramen came. Usagi and Neji were eating their 1st bowl while Naruto ate his 12th bowl.

"So did you guys pass?" asked Neji while getting his chopsticks ready.

"I did but Naruto didn't" said Usagi. "We are trying to find out how Naruto is going to pass"

"Oh! I see" said Neji getting his ramen.

Naruto finished his ramen and looked down at the floor.

"Naruto, Usagi! Could I talk to you guys for awhile?" Mizuki walked up to the counter and looked at Neji. "Not if you mind Hyuuga"

"No it's all right, go right ahead"

"See you later, Neji" said Usagi. Usagi and Naruto left along with Mizuki.

"-Sigh!-" said Neji while looking at Usagi as she left.

**--------------------------------**

**Kohona Village Gate**

**---------------------------------**

"Hey guys, I know how Naruto can pass"

"You do?" asked Naruto and Usagi.

"Sure! You see..."

**----------------------------**

**Hokage's place**

**----------------------------**

Naruto and Usagi were seen sneaking around the outside wall. When they saw the door, they made a mad dash towards it. They opened the door and started to sneak down a corridor. When they were about half way to the scroll room, a voice asked, "What are you kids doing at my house in the middle of the night"

They turned around to see the 3rd staring at them. 'Uh-oh!' they thought. Then Naruto thought of something.

"Behold! My sexy no Jutsu!" -poof!- "Gaaa!" screamed the 3rd. he was knocked out on the floor and his nose was bleeding. "Let's go 'Sagi" said Naruto happily. Usagi rolled her eyes and followed Naruto into the scroll room.

**----------------------------**

**The Scroll Room**

**---------------------------**

"Ok, we got it. Let's go before somebody else finds us" said Usagi as Naruto put the scroll on his back. Usagi and Naruto run out of the door and head towards the forest.

**--------------------------------------------**

**10 minutes later-Iruka's house**

**--------------------------------------------**

**-knock- -knock- -knock-**

"Who is it?" asked Iruka.

"Me, Mizuki. It's terrible! Naruto and Usagi stole the secret scroll form lord Hokage."

"Oh no!" said Iruka while following mizuki to the Hokage's house.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A group of lead ninja had formed a circle around the Hokage.

"You must locate them as soon as possible"

"Right! lets find Naruto and Usagi" they all said and then they left to find the kids. Mizuki on the other hand was smirking.

"All is going accordingly to my plan" he said as he disappeared.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: A Failed Graduation -End**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: Ooo! A Clify! Sorry about that. Wow! 4 pages long! that's the most I have typed I think.**_

**Usagi: I don't like Mizuki. He is mean.**

_Neji: Thanks for putting me in the fic so early Uchiha-san._

_**Me: Yeah... Anyways, Please Read and Review. Ja ne!**_

_**Edited as of 9/11/09  
**_


	3. Eating of the Snacks

_**Me: Ahh! It's great being able to type these stories again! Seems that I have gotten out of my lazy ways for a little bit. Plus the SM crossovers have been making me angry for some reason. I dunno why though.I'm sorry to say but there will be only a brief flashback on what happened with Mizuki. That is pretty much saying that I can't write fights that well. Sorry to all who wanted a fight. I'll get to some, just this one didn't seem as important and I had lost the enjoyment of writing it. Now let's get down to things:**_

_**Replies from reviewers:**_

**Tsukiko**: Yeah I'm also super excited when a SM/Naruto fanfic comes out myself

**wickedthunder02**: LOL That was where I intentionally had it but Itachi is going to be waaay too old for her.

Azera-v: No I don't know the pairings yet. Unfortunately.

**DiScLaImEr:**

-In walks Vash-

Vash: Hey everyone! Love and Peace! -does a victory pose-

Meryl: -sighs- Looks like I'm that one who has to read this little statement. Uchiha doesn't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. If she owned these, Mamoru wouldn't exist and Itachi wouldn't have to die.

Uchiha: Itachi-Sama!! -cries- Sniff!

Knives: Quit sniffling, you stupid female spider!

Uchiha: -rolls eyes- Whatever. Well here is Chapter 3 of "Currently Untitled"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ChApTeR 3(trace) (three): The EaTiNg Of ThE SnAcKs**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FlAsHbAcK-**

_'Sagi-chan! Watch out!' Was the only thing Usagi could hear as she was knocked out of conscience by an extremely large shuriken. Movements later, she opened her eyes to find out that Naruto was standing over her with a big sickeningly sweet smile and said "Naruto, what the heck is that smile for?"_

_Naruto in response glomped her and said, "So this is how you repay me huh 'Sagi for saving your life?" Then Naruto pointed to his headband and said, "Look 'Sagi-neechan! I finally got a ninja headband! Iruka-Sensei gave me it when I defeated Mizuki! I get to be with you and the rest now!" Said Naruto as he slowly got up and dusted the fake dust off of his orange pants._

_He offered Usagi a handand Usagi took it and got up herself. Iruka was leaning on a tree while Usagi and Naruto were talking. 'So, he does it half for himself and half for Usagi. She means that much to him. Well it is not a surprised because she basically raised him herself . Although she is more hard on him than I am'._

_At the last statement, Iruka chuckled, causing the other two to look at him. Clearing his throat, Iruka said, "Hurry off to your guy's houses both of you. You start your training tomorrow with a team so I advise you two to get some rest" Iruka stopped for a moment to add, "Do this again and I'll kill ya both" he said jokingly._

_"Yes Iruka-Sensei" Said Naruto and Usagi as they went home._

**-EnD FlAsBaCk-**

After the battle with Mizuki(Most of his face was still swollen), Naruto and Usagi walked into the Ninja Academy the next morning.

"Wow! This is so exciting 'Sagi-chan!"

"Yeah just don't overdo it Naruto" said Usagi as she picked a seat (far away from Kiba) and sat down.

"But 'Sagi, we are ninja's now!" said Naruto as he plopped down right next to Usagi.

"Yeah, but yours could of been a fluke" said Usagi as she put her head down on her desk.

"Hey! Hey! Usagi, wake up, you lazy bum!" said Naruto as he tried to nudge Usagi. But before Usagi could say something, Sasuke,Shikamaru, and Choji came in.

"Hey! Leave her alone stupid. Can't you see that she's trying to sleep." said Shikamaru in his monotone voice.

"Hn!" said Sasuke as he sat down by Usagi but on the other side because Naruto was already sitting on one side.

Naruto had a angry mark on his forehead and huffed a little before saying, "Well I knew she wasn't sleeping like you losers thought".

**-MuNcH mUnCh MuNcH- **"Hey guys, what is going on over here? Want some chips Usagi-san? It's break time" said Choji as he patted his tummy with a smile on his face.

Usagi lifted her head up and leaped up, grabbing the chips out of Choji's hands. "Thanks Choji-kun! You knew I was hungry. You are a good friend" she said as she smiled.

Choji spazzes out as he sees Usagi eating all of the chips in the bag. "Hey! I spent good money on those chips! Give them back!"

Usagi giggled. "No way! You offered them Choji-kun. You can't be an Indian giver".

"But,but,but, you just grabbed them right out of my hands! At least you could of waited a second before you grabbed them" said Choji as he waved his arms around.

Sasuke just looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "Hn."

Usagi took a deep breath and said, "Look,Choji. I'll buy you some chips later" as she looked ahead.

Naruto pouted and spoke up, "But 'Sagi-neechan, you promised me some ramen!"

"I have enough for the both of you, Naruto. Plus some Odangos for me and Anko-Sensei"

"Who's Anko-Sensei, 'Sagi-neechan?"

Usagi's face turned pale and she quickly decided to stop this conversation. "Um never mind Naruto"

Naruto just shrugged and waited for Iruka to come into the classroom.

After 10 grueling minutes, Iruka finally poofed in. "Sorry kids, Anko-san made me pay for her lunch (Which consisted of odangos and beef jerky) But now I will be reading the teams now. This is sort of odd but one team will have 4 teammates".

"Iruka-Sensei, why is that weird?" said Sakura trying to comprehend on what Iruka was saying.

Iruka took a long deep breath and stated, " Normally we only allow three teammates on a team. We compare the best, the average, and the worst into a three teammate team deal to help out each other. But with a four man team, there can be a problem. We could have 2 'best' people, 2 'Average' people, or even worse than that would be 2 'Worst' people. That would cause the strategy to faultier and break. We have an odd number this year, so we had to put someone in a three man team thus the team becoming a four man team. Do you understand now Sakura?" Iruka then looked at Sakura with a annoyed look on his face.

"Yes Iruka-Sensei" said Sakura as she timidly put her head down.

"Now that is over, let me call off the names and teams. Let's get the 4-man team out of the way first. Ahem! Team 7 consists of: Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Yes! Whoo!" said Naruto with a certain victory look in his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Noooooooooooooo!" cried sakura. She didn't want to be in a team with Naruto. According to her, Naruto was the most annoying thing in the whole entire world.

"Yes! There's nothing that is going to ruin my day!" said Naruto as he danced around Sakura, which ended up with Naruto getting punched by Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto deadpanned when he heard Sasuke's name called. "Oh no! It just got worse. Iruka-Sensei, why do I have to be in a team with him?" said Naruto as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and said, "What? Got a problem with that?"

"What did you say?" yelled Naruto as his anger had risen ten hold.

Sasuke just smirked. "You heard me, you loser"

Usagi had enough of this and was just getting a big migraine. "That is enough you two!" scolded Usagi.

Sasuke got out of his seat. "Heh! I don't have to listen to you of all people." Naruto on the other hand, quieted down but you could still hear him grumbling about something.

Usagi also stood up. "Oh really?" said Usagi with her anger rising twenty fold.

Iruka was clearly annoyed with the two so he walked over to them and said, "Stop it you two. It's like you are an old married couple!"

Usagi and Sasuke both fell silent while the fangirls fainted right on the spot. (An: -laughs-)

Getting her composure back, Usagi was the first one to speak. "No we are not, Iruka-Sensei".

"Anyways," said Iruka while rolling his eyes. "Last but not least is Tsukino Usagi"

Usagi just glared at Iruka because he rolled his eyes at her and also put her in a group with Sakura. (An: I would glare too)

Iruka went back to naming off teams. "Team 8 consists of..." Iruka went on and on with the other teams until the last one was called. Smiling, Iruka said, " You will have to meet together tomorrow with your Jonin to discuss being on a 3-man or 4-man team. That is all! Good Bye class!" said Iruka before he poofed out of sight.

**-LuNcH TiMe At ThE aCaDeMy-**

"Aw man! Why did we end up with Sasuke!" said Naruto as he ate his Ramen out of a thermos.

"I know! Plus I don't like Sakura. She's annoying! No offense Naruto" said Usagi as she ate a Mochi. (An: No pun intended).

"Yeah I know that you don't like her 'Sagi". Slurp!" said Naruto as he finished his ramen. A catfish noodle was sticking to his face and Usagi noticed it but didn't say anything.

**-Ding Dong, Ding Dong-**

**-Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong-**

"Oops! Tee-hee! That means we have to go home now" said Usagi she picked up her bunny shaped backpack filled with Talismans, sweets, kunais, and a photo album. Inside was a picture of her and Anko-Sensei.

Naruto got up and stretched. "Yep! See ya tomorrow 'Sagi" said Naruto as he sped fast to get home. In doing so, the catfish noodle fell off his face and landed in her hand.

Usagi looked at it and laughed and shoved the noodle in her backpack. With on last glance at the academy that she had grown accustomed to, Usagi headed home. This academy is never going to see the face of Usagi Tsukino ever again. Well maybe when she is 25 or sometime like that to say the least.

**-At NaRuTo'S hOuSe BeFoRe He GeTs ThErE-**

"This date on this milk is expired" said ??

"Naruto doesn't pay attention to his health. I hope you can deal with him, Kakashi"

Kakashi looked at Satarobi and said " Well, I will see what I can do". Then in a blink of an eye, Kakashi poofed out of sight. Satarobi quickly caught the suspended carton and set it back on the table. He then chuckled and walked out of Naruto house.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Eating of the Snacks -end**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Wow! this one was like 6 pages long! That's like the most that I have typed! Yay for me! I hoped that you all liked the funny parts. Just to let you know, Usagi treats Anko with high regard just like Tenten regards Tsunade with high regard. I'm sorry to say but Naruto is like a brother to Usagi in this one. I just wanted to point that out. So what did you guys think?**

**P.S. I am also happy that finally Tobi is in the U.S. Version of the manga finally. I just adore Tobi. -Tobi is a good boy!- LOL**

**Later!**

**Edited as of 9/11/09  
**


	4. He's our teacher? Group introductions

_**Me: Finally! An update on this! I am so deeply sorry it's been this long. I have had ideas popping in my head lately since I updated this last time. Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and C2 adds. A new poll has been in my profile for those who want to vote can vote for which person Usagi should be with. On a side note, my story: "I'm joining up with the wrong group" is up for grabs since I lost the whole plot I wanted to use for it. I am planning on making a new Shaman King crossover in the future and it will based on the Manga instead of the Anime.**_

_**Reply to reviewers-----------**_

**Princesakarlita411**: Thanks. The pairings are undecided for right now.

**Silverstormshadow** : Thank you for your words of complements.

**Uchiha Tsukino Usagi** : Maybe. I'll think about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not exist and Itachi wouldn't have died. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness and maybe some spoilers if you haven't seen Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Currently Untitled by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 4 - That's our teacher? Group introductions**

**Rated K+**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Quit wiggling down there, 'Sagi-chan!" yelled Naruto who was located on top of a wooden ladder.

"I would if you would stop giggling. I can feel this thing vibrate every time you laugh" said Usagi as she clasped the ladder tighter, trying to hold it in place.

"But this is too funny! Serves our teacher right for not showing up". It was true since their squad was the only squad that was still located in an Academy classroom. While Usagi and Naruto were located by the doors' entrance, Sakura was sitting at a desk waiting patiently for the teacher to show up. Sasuke was leaning against the South wall of the classroom, looking outside of the window.

"Ok Naruto! Can you place that chalk eraser up there soon?" asked Usagi as she still tried to hold the ladder in place. Her arms were about to give out if Naruto didn't place that square object up there soon.

"Got it!" said Naruto as he placed the eraser on top of the edge of the door. Then he jumped off the ladder and stood right by Usagi, giggling to himself.

Sakura finally couldn't stand it anymore. "That's so childish!". Inside, however, Sakura's inner self said, '_**Cha! Stuff like this is awesome!**_'.

Naruto and Usagi ignored Sakura's comment, folding the ladder up and took it to the back of the classroom. As all four of them eyed the doorway, they waited for their teacher to arrive. Another thirty minutes later, the door briefly shook for a few seconds before opening. As someone poked their head in the doorway, a loud sound could be heard, somewhat like a pa-watt. The eraser had fallen and hit the person right on the head.

Both Naruto and Usagi tried their best to not start cackling right on the spot while the other two couldn't believe that their teacher could be that stupid for falling for the simple trick. Sakura was the first to speak up. "Sorry Sensei, it was Naruto and Usagi's fault. I tried to stop them but they would not listen to me". '_**Cha! Never mind that! That trick was awesome!**_'.

"Hmm. My first impression is that I hate you all".

The four young ninjas deadpanned as their teacher said that simple but hateful sentence. "That aside, please follow me". He said as he motioned the rest to follow him outside of the Academy. As they were located at the top, they waited on what he had to say.

"Ok time for introductions. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. There are many things that I like and don't like but I'm not telling you guys any of them. I don't have a future dream and I have a lot of hobbies".

The others just looked at each other before Sakura decided to comment. "So after all that, we only found out his name". They returned their attention back towards Kakashi as he continued to talk. "Now that you know me, it's your turn. You in the middle, you go first". Kakashi pointed to Naruto, indicating that he was supposed to go first.

Naruto adjusted his headband as he started to introduce himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating and comparing Ramen but I like it even more when Iruka-Sensei takes me to the noodle shop. What I hate is the three minutes it takes to make Ramen". Naruto suddenly got a little more serious before talking about his dream. "My dream is to become Hokage someday!".

'_And here I thought this kid only thought of Ramen_' thought Kakashi as he slightly listened to Naruto as he talked about his hobbies. "My hobbies are playing pranks and watering plants". Naruto finished and waited for the other introductions.

"Ok next!" Kakashi pointed at Sakura, signaling her turn.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! I like . . . -giggle- My dream is . . . -Kya!- My hobby is . . . -Tee Hee!".

Kakashi was getting annoyed by the pink haired girl. "Is there anything that you don't like?" he asked Sakura. Sakura looked over towards Naruto for a split second before giving her answer. " I hate Naruto" she said as her face held the emotion of annoyance. Naruto had the look of disbelief and shock as his mouth hanged out. '_It seems girls her age only worry about love_' thought Kakashi to himself to make sense of Sakura's silly comments. "Ok next!" he pointed towards Usagi, signaling that it was her turn.

"Ok! Usagi Tsukino here! I like to eat sweets, actually all foods. I also like hanging out with my friends; Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Naruto". She sent a smile towards Naruto before continuing her speech. "I hate annoying people, people who lie or cheat, and people who think that they are better than others." She then sent Sakura and Sasuke a glare before almost ending her introduction. "My dream is to be the best swordsmaster ever and my hobbies are sleeping and running marathons".

'_. . ._' Kakashi thought as he was lost for words because someone had a decent introduction. "And lastly you" said Kakashi as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike but there is are many things that I do like. I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition. That ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain some". The others became very silent and thought to themselves.

'_I hope he doesn't mean me_'

'_Sasuke is so cool!_'

'_Pompous fool!_'

'_As I had thought_'

As all of the introductions were all taken care of, Kakashi spoke once again. "Well now that is all over with, I will tell you four on what will be your first test".

"What is it? What is it?" asked Naruto excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"It's a survival exercise" Kakashi replied to the younger ninjas.

"Exercise? But we had our fair share of them at the Academy" complained Sakura as she failed to understand what Kakashi was saying.

"I know that but this is the final test to see if you for can really be called Genin" Kakashi explained to the others.

"The what was the graduation test for?" asked Naruto as he thought that he went through that ordeal for nothing.

"As yes, that was to see if you could be placed in a team for this final test. Now this test will be held tomorrow at 7: 00 A.M. and I suggest you don't eat breakfast. You might get sick if you do. See you tomorrow" said Kakashi as he gave a short hand wave good-bye and left the younger ninjas.

"Aww man! Skip Breakfast? What is he thinking!" complained Usagi as she was more worried about eating than the test.

"Don't worry 'Sagi-chan. It will be all right" said Naruto as they walked together home. Usagi and Naruto talked some more as they walked slowly.

"Well I am going to eat something tonight so I can skip breakfast like Kakashi-Sensei asked us to. What are you going to do, Naruto?" asked Usagi as they continued to walk.

"Me? I am going to train, duh! You should too, 'Sagi-chan" said Naruto as they reached Usagi's house.

"Yeah I will later. Good night" Usagi said as she went inside her home. "Good night" said Naruto as he jumped from the ground floor and up to the 3rd floor and went inside his house, preparing to train for the next day.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Currently Untitled**

**Chapter 4: That's our teacher? Group introductions -End**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: So how was it? I hope it was worth the wait. Nothing much to say here except a few things. Please review this, vote on my poll and please read one of my new stories called: "The Silver Haired Maiden".**

**Later!**

_**P.S. Bonus points to all who figure out which inner thought was thought by Usagi after Sasuke's introduction.**_


End file.
